The Internet has revolutionized educational opportunities by accommodating on-line educational courses. On-line educational courses can provide a diverse educational curriculum without imposing long-distance travel on students. Furthermore, on-line educational courses accommodate students with a wide variety of lifestyles, provide learning at an appropriate pace for a student and can accommodate a student's time constraints. A student may enroll in a periodic on-line educational course to learn about a new technology or other subject of interest without disrupting participation by the student in other activities, such as a full-time jobs or activities with their family.
However, a drawback of current learning opportunities over the Internet is the difficulty in testing a student. In the traditional classroom setting, testing has proven to be extremely beneficial to the learning process of a student. Testing helps assess a student's retention and absorption of presented information and allows an instructor to chart a student's progress through the learning process. Testing also serves to reinforce and emphasize the presented information in the mind of the student. Testing further provides feedback to an instructor or course creator regarding the clarity and comprehensiveness of the material presented. Without an effective testing process, a distance-learning student may be merely a passive viewer of information, rather than an active participant in the educational process.